High School Investigation
by tpom1fan4ever
Summary: Humanized. Marlene is an art teacher. She has a family, but her husband Antonio ran away with another woman, leaving her to take care of her and their daughter alone. Skipper is a police officer investigating a murder, whose wife, Lola, died in a car crash. They didn't know each other until the investigation...but is that a good thing? Rated T for tragedy and violence. Has Romance!


**Hi guys! This is another story I'm writing and I hope you enjoy it! Don't Worry, I will work on my other stories, I just like to go back and forth with all my stories. Anyways EnjOy!**

The teacher was young, she was in her twenties yet was so good at teaching art. All the students love her, she was kind and gentle, even the fellow staff people liked her. Sure she had a couple rough patches here and there, but mostly it was smooth as silk. She had long, wavy, and thick, brown hair and hazel eyes. She preferred wearing jeans, brown boots, and a cream shirt with a brown leather jacket. Her whole life was in the school, never did any clubs outside of it, although she was very social. Her students were her closet friends.

Although she never talked about it, the students knew her husband, Antonio, who was strong and could play the spanish guitar even, but ran off with another woman.

It broke her heart.

So now she was left to take care of her 3 year-old, Tina, alone. She had Marlene's hair but had Antonio's green eyes.

Okay, so now you know the basics, let's start the story.

We start with Marlene walking to her art room, she usually came a little later than the other teachers because she had to wait for the baby-sitter. On her way Kitka came over.

_Kitka._

She was the only staff member she had trouble connecting with, the only one that kept feeding the rough patches, and that like to dig inter her business. She had dark red hair with light blonde streaks and her eyes were literally the color of gold, she practically had all the men kissing her feet. She had a skinny red v-neck dress with a gold ribbon around the waist and dark brown high-heels, she had a golden necklace and a coffee in her hand. She was the only foreign language teacher in the school.

Kitka looked at Marlene and shook her head in disappointment, "darling" she said sweetly "you really should try wearing dresses, not jeans. It's just not pleasant."

Marlene frowned "I don't really care, this is my style, and I told you not to call me that, the name's Marlene."

Kitka laughed like a chime of bells "darling, I know that is your name, we've worked together for how long? Besides you should be happy, rarely do I give anybody nicknames."

Marlene rolled her eyes, _right_ she thought.

"Anyways" Kitka continued "I better get back to work, have fun teaching art." Kitka walked off, disappearing down the hall, Marlene sighed. She walked into her art room, seeing it already set up.

Marlene smiled and said "hello Burt."

"Bonjour Miss Marlene" Burt said politely, he was the other Art teacher who was French and sometimes helped set up her room since she was late (and he usually finished his room and lessons early because he was really organized). "How is your morning?" he asked.

"It's good, how about yours?"

"Okay I guess."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll see, the Principal will tell you."

As if on cue, a knock on the door made Marlene turn around seeing the Principal.

"Marlene, a word please?" he asked.

"Yes sir" she said and followed the Principal to his office, practically bumping into the Janitor "sorry Alice" she apologized.

"Whatever" Alice said and continued pushing her cart.

Marlene went into the office and sat down as the principal closed the door brushing his hand over his greasy smooth hair. "Marlene" he said as he sat down on his chair "we've told the entire staff this but I noticed you weren't at the meeting so I had to tell you now."

"Right, I'm sorry-"

The principal put his hand up, "No need to apologize, we know your recent troubles..." Marlene shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Anyways, you know the Sophomore Alicia Manter?"

"Yes."

"She was murdered yesterday."

Marlene's eyes widened "Oh my goodness really?!"

"Yes, the police are going to investigate a bit here to find out who it is. And they will be asking questions to some of her close friends or trustees, and you are one of them correct?"

"Yes" Marlene said shakily.

"Will you be willing to help?"

"Of course!" Marlene said "anything!"

"Good , they'll be here in the afternoon to ask questions, you may leave."

Marlene nodded and went back to her room, putting all of this into her head. Murdered? Who would want to murder Alicia? It was cruel, why do people do this? She then remembered her father, he wasn't the nicest and was a bit abusive. Her mother was there to protect her...until she died. Tears leaked from her eyes, she thought her life would be better when she left the house but now she has to help her and her daughter alone.

RIIIIIING!

Marlene jerked from her seat and wiped her tears away, it was time for school.

**So what do you think? I know it was kind of slow but it'll get faster, I promise. PLeaSe REvIeW!**


End file.
